


Ilusi Yang Nyata

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Aomine tak tau. Dan akhirnya ia tau. Sesederhana itu.





	Ilusi Yang Nyata

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei

Aomine menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah menahan kata-kata yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Untaian kalimat yang tak keluar dari hatinya. Bahkan tas sekolahnya yang merosot dari pundak tak ia sadari, ia sedang menahan kesedihan seorang diri. Ketika melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Sahabat kecilnya yang sudah menjadi pacarnya dan yang sekarang telah menjadi pacar sahabatnya. Bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan diseberang Aomine berada. Terlihat bahagia. 

Meski teman terbaiknya telah merebut pacarnya, Namun Aomine hanya tersenyum. Menyedihkan sekali dirinya saat ini. Ia tersenyum miring sesaat, matanya yang tajam masih memandang seolah tengah mengintai mangsa. Ia hanya bodoh, tak mampu menjaga perasaan Satsukinya ketika mereka bersama dulu.

Aomine sendiri lupa kapan pastinya mereka tiba-tiba putus hubungan dan membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kala malam tiba.  
Bahkan ketika matanya berusaha terpejam ketika membaringkan diri di atap sekolah, pikirannya semakin berkecamuk. Ia sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Pagar besi yang membatasi tepi atap menjadi korban lemparan bola basket darinya. Ia tidak berminat pada basket saat ini. Pikiran yang penuh dengan Satsuki juga Tetsu.

Aomine tak menyalahkan orang lain, Tetsu ataupun siapapun yang ada. Ia hanya merasa ada yang hilang dalam dirinya sendiri. Kekuatan untuk memeluk Satsuki terlalu lemah baginya. Hingga Tetsuya bahkan lebih kuat untuk melakukannya, menjaga perasaan orang yang mereka sayangi sendiri. Cinta Satsuki nya selalu terbayang-bayang.

Ia melamun.

Ketika berada dalam ruang klub, masih terputar jelas bagaimana Satsuki tengah berdiri disampingnya, menggenggam erat lengannya dengan memohon agar ia tetap latihan basket.

Ketika berada di sudut aula olahraga juga masih jelas dalam ingatan Aomine saat Satsukinya tengah memberikan botol minuman kepadanya dengan wajah penuh senyuman tulus. Cantik. Aomine mendecih kecil saat ini ketika ia baru menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu cantik juga.

Ketika berada di tepi lapangan saat bertanding, bagaimana Satsuki yang dengan sigapnya membawakan jaket Aomine, memandang dirinya dengan pandangan berharap semoga ia selalu berhasil melewati tiap pertandingan yang menanti.

Aomine terhenyak dari lamunan ketika suara derit pintu terbuka, ia tak berharap bahwa yang membuka pintu berkarat diatap saat ini adalah gadis berambut panjang sewarna Sakura sahabatnya.

Kelas disaat pulang sekolah, sinar matahari yang membuat bayangan panjang dari cakrawala disisi barat langit, senja saat ini adalah suatu kehangatan yang baru terasa untuk Aomine, Satsuki memang ada diatap sekolah. Rambutnya terkibas pelan oleh angin, beberapa helaiannya tampak membelai wajah cantiknya yang agak cemberut sambil memandangnya.

"Dai-chan, kenapa tidak latihan lagi huh?!", Aomine mengintip dengan sebelah matanya yang terbuka kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke sisi lain, membelakangi Momoi. Dan menguap bosan. Jujur saja, mata Aomine saat ini agak panas dan basah tiap kali ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia tak merasa cengeng seperti si rambut kuning dari Kaijou itu. Yang selalu dipanggil Ki-chan oleh Satsukinya yang dulu. Sekarang bukan Satsukinya lagi.

Namun dari sisi Momoi saat ini adalah hal yang abadi. Dimanapun ia berada ia hanya ingin berada disisi Dai-channya. Tetap mengomelinya seperti saat ini dan mendukungnya selalu sampai entah kapan nanti. Momoi tersenyum kemudian berlutut disebelah Aomine dan menyentuh helaian biru gelap sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dai-chan, aku tetap sahabatmu ne bukan mantan pacarmu, walau aku sekarang pacar Tetsu-kun tapi aku tetap disisimu selalu", Senyuman tulusnya terukir begitu saja. Tak menyadari reaksi Aomine yang tengah mengepalkan erat jemarinya diatas dadanya.

Aomine merasa sesak. Ia sangat menyedihkan dan bodoh. Bukan hanya cahaya baru Tetsu yang bodoh, ia merasa lebih bodoh lagi saat ini. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Momoi seorang diri.  
Bahkan Angin yang berhembus mampu menembus perasaannya. Aomine yang selalu merasa kuat dan tak ada yang mengalahkan selain dirinya sendiri berakhir dengan mencicipi rasanya rapuh. 

Jam di dinding aula olahraga sudah menunjuk angka delapan kurang 5 menit. Namun niat Aomine untuk terus memasukan bola kedalam ring tak surut sama sekali. Peluh yang menetes hingga membasahi kaos latihannya. Bunyi pantulan bola yang berirama kencang namun sesekali melambat membentuk not yang konstan. Pundaknya bergerak naik turun seirama nafasnya yang terengah. Ketika ia teringat kembali bagaimana Tetsuya tersenyum sopan hingga membuat Satsuki terlihat malu-malu membuat nafasnya semakin terengah dalam. Sebuah Shoot dari bawah Ring langsung masuk begitu saja setelah menabrak garis merah pada papan diatasnya. Dua point.

Beberapa minggu telah terlewati dan Aomine merasa sudah biasa kembali, majalah dewasa yang selalu mengisi tasnya sudah dibolak-balik oleh si empunya. Walau matanya memandang dengan bosan kemudian membaringkan diri di depan televisi di ruang keluarganya. Hari libur memang waktu bermalas-malasan baginya.

Tak memusingkan jika ia memiliki banyak sekali pemberitahuan email di ponselnya karna ia sendiri mengaku tak ingin membaca ataupun sekedar tau apa isi email tersebut. Sampai sosok Satsuki masuk ke ruangan tempatnya berada dan dengan cepat menyeretnya pergi bersama ke Maji Burger agar menemaninya bertemu dengan Tetsuya.

Jika saja jiwanya dapat keluar lewat helaan nafas, pasti sudah sejak Dua puluh menit yang lalu Aomine kehilangan jiwanya. Bertiga duduk bersama di seat sofa restoran burger bukan hal yang menarik atensinya sama sekali. Apalagi jika Gadis disebelahnya hanya terdiam dan memasang tampang penuh senyuman untuk sosok pemuda berhelaian sewarna langit siang hari dihadapannya. Aomine berpura-pura bertingkah seperti biasanya. Memesan Lima belas buah burger Teriyaki kemudian memakannya dengan santai juga membuang nafas dengan malas. Kamuflase yang sempurna untuk menutupi rasa sakit dihati. Aomine tengah menahan perih didadanya. Saking sakitnya sampai ia berharap Kise tiba-tiba datang ke tempat itu dan mengajaknya berdebat atau setidaknya dapat ia ganggu hingga menjadi alasan untuknya pergi dari sana saat ini.

Aomine kau baru saja berpikir bahwa Kise akan membuatmu senang saat ini. Catatan kecilnya bahwa ia mulai berpikir tidak benar. Mai-chan sangat seksi. Ingat bahwa Mai-chan itu seksi.

 

"Satsuki, Tetsu juga. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Kagami untuk mengajaknya One on One di lapangan dekat taman kota. Jadi aku pergi sekarang. Jaa Satsuki, Tetsu nanti kau antar dia pulang saja", Alasan yang terdengar ganjil ditelingannya. Hehe, dia terkekeh geli pada kebohongannya sendiri. Kuroko mengangguk.

Namun itu dapat menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya menjauh dari sumber rasa tak nyaman dalam dadanya bukan?, hingga sampai sekarang, Aomine masih tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain. 

Menyalahkan siapapun karna ia ternyata masih mencintai segalanya tentang Satsuki. Apakah pertemuan dan perpisahan yang ia alami sekarang saling tumpang tindih dengan ego.

Ia merasa egois, merasa salah namun juga merasa benar. Ia hanya tak bisa menghilangkan privasi yang sudah terkikis karna mereka -ia dan Satsuki- sudah saling memahami sejak lama. Sejak ia dan Satsuki sangat awam pada berbagai hal didunia, hingga ia paham pada cinta akan basket, juga Satsuki. 

Cinta itu selalu mengingatkan Aomine berkali-kali. Membuat Aomine berlari dan terus berlari, melewati taman juga lapangan yang tadi ia jadikan alasan. Terus berlari entah kemana sampai ia merasa lega. Terus berlari hingga keringatnya seolah mengalir tak berhenti. Sesak dan sakit dalam dadanya masih belum berkurang. 

Aomine bahkan masih berlari ketika tanah yang ia lewati sudah bukan lagi jalanan aspal yang halus, bebatuan berwarna gelap terlihat jelas, sepatu sneaker nya kotor oleh debu yang basah karna embun dari semak disekitanya. Bahkan kecepatannya hanya turun sedikit, nafasnya terengah kembali. Aomine masih tak bisa mengeluarkan semua sesak itu. Ia bahkan tak bisa menangis. 

Ketika mulutnya terbuka ingin berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Iris Biru gelapnya memicing tajam pada kerikil dibawahnya. Diambil dan dilemparkannya ke depan, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak air dari danau kecil dihadapannya.

Aomine berlari hingga ke tengah hutan di tepi kota. Ia baru menyadari hal tersebut ketika memperhatikan sekitar. Tempat itu tenang, membuat pikirannya dingin. Namun hatinya masih panas. Masih perih dan tidak nyaman. Ia baru saja berpikir perasaan apa yang ia rasa saat ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia malas dan menghiraukannya.

Tangannya melempar kerikil ke danau kembali selama beberapa saat hingga ia lelah. Duduk di pinggiran danau tak salah juga, memandang pantulan dirinya dalam air. Warna matanya juga rambutnya serupa dengan air disana. Gelap namun memiliki monokrom biru. 

Ia malah membayangkan jika ia yang berada pada posisi Tetsuya saat ini. Mungkin ia juga akan merebut Satsuki darinya. Dirinya yang begitu bodoh dan tidak peka. Wow... Itu dia kesalahnya selama ini. Sayang sekali menyesal tak merubah apapun.

Aomine seakan baru mengenal dirinya kembali. Dan air didanau membentuk riak kecil setelah beberapa tetes air jatuh diatasnya. Perasaan Aomine lega. Ia menangis dalam kesendirian di tengah hutan sepi dipinggir danau yang ada di tepi kota.

Senyum dan kebahagiaan bukan hal pasti yang berlangsung selamanya baginya. Jika ingin mendapat kebahagiaan langkah pastinya adalah melepas yang tak berguna dan mengganggu lalu menggantinya dengan kenyatan dan kekerasan rasa dari jiwa. Dan Cinta ataupun kasih sayang itu hanyalah porsi pelengkap yang ia rasa tak terlalu ia perlu.

Namun ia berpikir kembali, pulang ke rumah sangat jauh dan ia tidak membawa ponsel. Artinya ia akan berjuang kembali hanya untuk pulang agar dapat tidur dikasur empuknya.

Setelah menunggu bis di halte terdekat, dengan pasti ia duduk di bangku paling belakang pinggir jendela. Memandang pepohonan sewarna rambut seorang teman maniak ramalan aneh membawa Aomine terlarut pada lamunan kembali. Saat untuk meretas diri dalam perasaan sesak.

Hujan yang jatuh mengetuk jendela, Metronome yang sendirian. Aomine terbangun dari tidur juga mimpinya. Ia teringat Satsuki lagi. Hal yang menyedihkan juga menyebalkan. Ia hanya berusaha menjauhkan pikiran yang datang tanpa diminta dan membuangnya. Ilusi. Ia berharap dapat tertidur lelap kembali seperti makhluk tak bernyawa dalam bus ditemani hujan di luar sana. Bus sangat lenggang.

Aomine hanya muak pada mereka berdua yang dulu. Jika hanya sebatas teman, jangan biarkan berakhir seperti saat ini.

Lagi-lagi ilusi yang begitu bodoh. Mereka telah berakhir. Selesai dan hanya meninggalkan bekas hitam tak terselimuti apapun sebagai kenangan. Besok Aomine berjanji akan mencetak 80 point ketika bermain basket. 

Ia hanya ingin melamun.

 

Owari.

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil baper setelah nonton Last Game. Banyak kapal berlayar. Namun kapal ini agak goyah, dan beginilah Alien menikmati perihnya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu reader menikmati daur ulangan ide ini.


End file.
